I dream of Jace Wayland
by Ryxbantti
Summary: A oneshot based on a wonderful dream I had about Jace Wayland.


Warm tears ran down my face and dripped into the sink below me. I gripped the sink because I truly felt that if I let go my legs may not hold me up. I was being a pretentious drama queen right now, this wasn't exactly a huge deal. I had this coming and I knew it. Eighth graders aren't allowed in school dances, but I still tried to play my luck and try and get in. Yes, I did indeed make it into that dance. But about an hour later they found me and here I am in the school bathroom crying my eyes out. I didn't know someone was with me until I heard close footsteps, I turned around quickly to see who was with me. I should have been shocked, but somehow I wasn't. Jace Lightwood from The Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare was standing in front of me. How was this possible? My favorite book character in front of me? Impossible.

"Darling, why are you crying?" His voice was even more amazing than I had imagined while reading the books. I sniffled slightly and reached up to wipe the tears from my face, but Jace beat me to it, he gently wiped the tears from my cheeks. He was most definitely real.

"It's a stupid reason really, don't worry about it. Things are better now." I forced a smiled that wasn't entirely fake, but I still found it hard to believe that Jace Lightwood was here.

"I want to know, please tell me?" He pouted perfectly. I laughed out another sniffle.

"I- I got kicked out of the homecoming dance going on right now."

"Now, why would they do that? What did you do to get kicked out?"

"I didn't do anything, they just don't want 8th graders like me in those dances."

"Did people want you there?"

"The upperclassman? Yeah, they did."

"Well, then it was stupid of them to kick you out. How about you touch up your make up, and I'll sneak you back in there for the last half hour of the dance?"

"But, Jace.. That would never work. They'll find me and I'll probably get in worse trouble."

He laid a light kiss on my forehead that brought a whole bout of butterflies to my stomach.

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

I reached for a makeup bag that had magically appeared on the counter of the bathroom sink. I decided to go somewhat elaborate with it, just so that I have some hopes of not being recognized immediately by the teachers. I brushed a dark brown on my cheeks to give a dark shadow on the bones. I went with winged eyeliner and a shimmery white eyeshadow.

"Hurry Fawn, we don't have much time."

"Okay, let me get some lip gloss on."

I dug around the bag and found a near empty bright rosy pink lip gloss. It took me a few swipes over my lips with the wand to get a darker color on. I was a new girl.

"Very pretty," He smiled as I turned a bright red. "Let's get going, we don't have much time before the dance is over."

"Okay, I'm ready." I smiled as he wrapped a reassuring arm around my waist. He walked me out of the bathroom into the cold night air.

Once we neared the entrance of the dance I realized the lack of teachers. They were now in the dance to ensure that no students were grinding or being anything adults dislike in us. We walked past the entrance and when he passed the door to the gym where the dance was being held I hesitated but followed him.

"We aren't going into the dance?"

"Of course not, we're going to the beach."

I know I should have said no, going out onto the beach with a guy alone at night wasn't a good idea, but this was Jace. My Knight in shining armor from my favorite book series, I can trust him can't I? We continued past the gym and walked the steps down to the soft sand. His arm that was still around my waist helped in steadying me on the sand, heels weren't the best for beach walking. Jace soon realized my struggle and rather than advising for me to take off my shoes or just ignoring the problem, he leaned down and swept me up into his strong arms.

We passed some partying kids around a bonfire in their fancy dance clothes, and Jace continued walking until we reached a dark and remote part of the beach. I had lived here for years, but this place wasn't something I had seen before. Trees were thick and the foliage seemed to cover the area, like a canopy it stretched over to the large rock sitting in the water , the water lapped up to the shore and foam formed around the rock. The whole setting was peaceful.

"Jace, this is beautiful. Why haven't I seen this before."

"When you live somewhere, the beauty of everything seems to fade away to a norm. Sometimes you need to look at something a different way to see the real beauty of it."

All I managed was a dazed sigh.

Jace laid me down in the sand and went down to the ground with me, then and there he took me late into the night. My first time won't be forgotten anytime soon.


End file.
